


Encounters

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hunter!Original Percival Graves, M/M, Mermaid!Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: Newt是一隻人魚，如果他遇到神秘的獵人會發展出什麼樣的故事呢？嗅嗅：出去玩喔耶！（小壞蛋www）





	1. Chapter 1

　　Newt是Scamander家的第二個孩子。他在孵化前15天，他的父母及哥哥發現他是雄性人魚時，他們都有點失望——他們整整一個月都把這孩子當女孩！

　　但Newt仍得到全家人的寵愛，他是家裡最小的人魚，神奇的是他也跟雌性人魚一樣擅長歌唱，還比哥哥Theseus更親近海洋生物，這是讓Scamander太太最開心的一件事，「Newt一定是遺傳到我。」Scamander太太總是這麼得意地說。

　　Newt被保護得很好，他只有晚上可以到陸地一窺究竟——夜晚是人魚的保護色，他們擁有暗礁及海洋之母的保護，加上黑夜及月光送給他們的掩護，相較於白天，年幼的人魚通常只被允許在夜晚外出，而這也是相當重要的一件事，他們除了熟悉海域環境之外，也得認識陸地上的樣子，這是一種未雨綢繆的危機感。

　　只有這個時候Theseus不會纏著他（父親跟母親也會幫他揪住找理由想跟他一起出門的Theseus），Newt會跟他的海洋朋友在月光下嬉戲，他給每一個朋友取了名字，像是水母道高、海獺嗅嗅、螃蟹皮奇等等，每個夜晚他們都非常愉快，整個海域都是他們的地盤，偶爾他們也只聽Newt唱歌，Newt的歌聲雖然比不上雌性人魚，但溫柔的唱腔還是讓海洋朋友們叫好。

　　在Newt過完30歲生日時，他的母親催促他該為自己築巢——每個人魚都有自己的隱身處，沒有例外；因為30歲之後他就是成熟的青年了，而人魚一年會發情一次，他們會 _發燙_ ，這時他們就必須找到另一半，或者自己躲著好好度過一年中最熱的七天。

　　熱愛海上風景的Newt把巢選在靠近海岸線的礁石邊——如果他的家人知道這件事肯定會把他揪回家臭罵一頓，但前提是他們並不清楚這件事，Newt在築巢完成後得意洋洋地想著。

　　同時，30歲也意味著他可以獨自到陸地上冒險了，他的哥哥對此相當不滿，「Newtie，你還不到那個年紀。」Theseus總是氣呼呼地這麼下結論。

　　Newt覺得很興奮，但他還沒真的嘗試過，因為Theseus總告訴他陸地上充滿險惡，這讓他有些卻步，不過他總有一天會這麼做——他在某些夜晚會靠在礁石邊學習如何用雙腳打水花，雖然非常不方便，但是這個練習是必要的，他們必須確保自己也能夠走路以避免不必要的麻煩。

 

　　某天晚上，終於等到夜晚的Newt迫不及待地跳出水面，就像是海豚躍出海面那樣，他想像自己就要往漂亮的月亮飛去，直到他即將墜落時翻身往下，他又回到海裡——這是Newt最喜歡的事情之一，他喜歡讓自己在海與天空之間的那短短幾秒，這樣他就可以想像自己是海鷗，從某個地方飛往不知名的彼端冒險。

　　就在他玩夠這個遊戲後，Newt回到自己的巢，並且把掛在腰上的貝殼通通丟進去——那是他早上的戰利品，每一個貝殼都非常特別，Newt喜歡收集這個；接著他向他的朋友們打招呼，今晚有一群從南方來的新面孔，Newt從魚群中知道南方的天氣已經開始變冷了，漁夫們正在因為魚群的遷移而傷透腦筋。對於這些Newt總是津津有味，因為他在100歲之前都沒辦法離開這個海域，若是離開父母的庇護，他可能活不過三年。

　　接著他告別新來的魚群，就在他回過神後驚覺總是愛繞著他轉的海獺嗅嗅今晚不在聚會中，「嗅嗅去哪了？」Newt問。

　　「從傍晚就沒看到他了。」道高回答的同時頓了一下，「他該不會上岸了吧？」

　　「他到現在還沒回來？」Newt著急了，他游到岸邊張望著，並且呼喊：「嗅嗅，嗅嗅，你聽得到我嗎？」

　　在他敏銳的聽覺下，鑽進耳裡的只有夜晚的風聲，還有海浪哼出來的小夜曲， _嗅嗅不可能不理他_ ，Newt這麼想，猶豫一陣之後他決定上岸，並且走進樹林裡尋找嗅嗅。

 

　　這件事對Newt來說是一大考驗。首先，他還沒用雙腿走路過；其次，他根本沒進過樹林。

　　值得慶幸的是他的夜視能力及敏銳的聽覺，Newt走在林中發現了光，躊躇幾下之後他決定往光源走去，在完全靠近後，映入眼前的是一間木屋。

　　他的心跳跳得飛快，因為他從沒接近過人類，他只有遠遠看過人類，就在他決定說服自己嗅嗅絕對不會在這裡時，他聽見了嗅嗅的叫聲，那微弱又細小的聲音讓Newt摒住呼吸——老天，嗅嗅該不會是被邪惡的人類抓住了吧？

　　Newt深吸一口氣，他在聽見嗅嗅的第三聲呼喊之後走上前敲門。

 

*

 

　　Percival Graves是個孤僻的獵人，他住在靠近海的樹林裡，獨來獨往，一週進城一次，跟附近的居民保持一定的距離，只有每個月的第三個禮拜五去酒館小酌才會跟其他人有些互動。

　　他喜歡自己一個人，靠近海的木屋可以在夜晚聽見海浪，可以在早上擁有鹹鹹的海風，而包圍著木屋的樹林則是可以幫他抵擋暴風雨時拍打上岸的大浪。

　　打獵也只不過是為了要維持生活所需，他沒錢的時候會弄些毛皮去換點錢，吃膩雜糧就抓幾隻野兔換換口味，反正生活就是這樣，一天又一天，你永遠不會知道轉折點在哪，直到它突然發生——

　　Percival在晚餐後發現這隻不知道什麼時候就窩在水盆裡的海獺，他挑眉看著把水盆塞滿的小胖子，對方也無辜地對自己眨眨眼，Percival下意識做了他覺得有點笨的事——開口問海獺問題：「你怎麼會在這裡？」

　　海獺會回答他才怪。

　　Percival決定暫時忽略這個小傢伙，他先把碗盤收好，並且整理獵槍，最後又回到水盆前，他蹲下來戳戳海獺的肚子，海獺一點心機也沒有地可愛掙扎著，「我就給你借住一晚，理解嗎？明早如果你還在這裡的話，我就把你殺來吃，聽到了沒？」

　　這時敲門聲想起，Percival警戒地皺眉，他起身抓了獵槍，「是誰？」

　　門外的聲音傳來，聽起來有些顫抖：「您、您好……請問我可以進去嗎？」

　　Percival猶豫一下，他的右手抓著獵槍，準備開門之前水盆裡的海獺突然跳起，Percival莫名其妙地示意海獺安靜，接著他拉開門，站在外面的人卻讓他大吃一驚，Percival把獵槍背在身後，「老天，你是從哪裡來的？」

　　「呃……我住在附近，我想要找我的朋友，他是一隻海獺……嗅嗅！」

　　Percival還搞不清楚狀況的時候青年就直接鑽進他的屋子裡並且抱住地板上的海獺，以他的角度可以看到少年漂亮的脊椎延伸到臀部，甚至可以看見股縫因為動作而開合的樣子——沒錯，這個陌生的青年一絲不掛，看起來白皙滑嫩的皮膚就像是珍珠一樣，燭火倒映在上頭美得不像話；青年的小腿以下沾了不少泥巴及草屑，Percival關上門、放下獵槍之後拿了一盆剛剛洗澡剩下的溫水，「你先擦一下，我去拿件衣服給你。」

　　「不用麻煩，先生。」青年抱起海獺笑得一臉天真無邪，「我要回去了，謝謝你幫我照顧嗅嗅。」

　　聞言，Percival眉頭一皺，「你現在出去很危險，晚上會有野狼跟熊在這帶出沒。」

　　「我沒事的先生。」青年一邊說一邊靠近門邊，「我可以自己走回去，沒問題的。」

　　雙手抱胸，Percival想了想之後嘆了一口氣，「我真的很想把你當正常人，孩子，但是你一件衣服都沒穿就衝來找你的海獺，這太奇怪了，我不想多管閒事，但是這附近的人可沒那麼好說話，他們可能會把你當成人魚——他們傳說中的海妖——」

　　青年似乎倒抽一口氣，Percival懷疑地挑眉，「現在，你要我讓你冒著可能被野獸吃掉或是被村民發現的危險出去，還是乖乖把腳擦乾淨穿上我借你的衣服？」

　　兩人僵持了一下，直到青年低著頭把海獺放回水盆裡，並且小聲地說：「那我可能要麻煩你了。」

　　「很好，快把你的腿擦乾淨。」Percival露出滿意的微笑，他去找了他最合身的的衣服給青年套上，「我叫Percival，你呢？」

　　「Newt。」

　　「Newt，從來沒聽過這個名字，你說你住在附近？」

　　「我……我的哥哥不讓我亂跑。」抓著衣服的Newt看起來有些不知所措，Percival上前幫對方捲好衣服，好讓Newt可以順利把衣服套上。

　　「你哥哥？」

　　「Theseus。」穿上衣服後的Newt急促地瞥了Percival一眼，後者沒有漏掉這個，Percival聞言劃開微笑。

　　「原來你就是Theseus的寶貝弟弟啊。」Percival露出了然於心的表情，他抓了菸草點燃之後一屁股坐進旁邊的椅子裡，他瞇著眼看著被白煙隔著的Newt，「他常常跟我說你，時不時都在炫耀他的弟弟多棒多好。」

　　「你們認識？」

　　「當然，我常常在海邊活動，但是其他人就不是了，他們害怕傳說中的海妖會帶來不幸。」Percival聳肩，「根本危言聳聽，但這也給了我好處，Theseus偶爾會帶幾個漂亮的珍珠給我賣錢，貴族們恨我恨得牙癢癢的。」

　　「Theseus明明說不能跟人類來往的！」露出驚訝的樣子，但聽到這裡的Newt似乎因為哥哥的關係而卸下心房，他有些笨拙地用雙腿走到一邊，想著該坐在地板上還是直接坐床上時，Percival比了一個請隨意的手勢，Newt有些緊張地坐在床邊，「Percival先生，我真的很抱歉打擾到你，要不是因為嗅嗅跑出來，我也不需要這樣麻煩你。」

　　「不會，畢竟你是Theseus的弟弟。」隨手把菸草拈熄，Percival起身走到盆子旁邊幫海獺又加了一點水（其實他不確定這樣對不對），並且對那隻安然躺在水盆中的小傢伙說：「安分一點。」

　　Percival接著熄掉油燈，整個房間僅剩透進窗戶的月光，他繞過Newt爬上床躺下，見對方還坐在床邊，他拍拍身邊的床位，「反正你也只能留下來了，就體驗一下人類的生活吧。」

　　Newt低著頭乖巧地在Percival旁邊躺下，他挪好位置之後轉頭好奇地看著Percival的側臉——原來人類的耳朵長這樣啊！Newt好奇地研究著Percival的耳型，在伸手準備要摸上對方耳朵之前意識到自己的失禮並收回手；還沒完全熟睡的獵人被盯得不自在，於是翻身面對Newt，「睡不著？」

　　只見人魚一臉無辜地點點頭，「我已經睡了一整個早上了。」

　　「哪有人白天在睡覺的？」Percival皺眉。

　　「因為晚上是玩耍的時間啊。」Newt輕聲說道，他有點不好意思地笑出來，「母親也說我很調皮，但我就是想嘛！」

　　「她說得沒錯。」Percival啞著聲音說，他伸手碰上Newt沒有衣料遮蓋的腿，那雙腿像是在取暖似地纏著他的小腿，「你的腿很調皮。」

　　「啊，不好意思，我很少使用腳，不太懂該怎麼樣才對……。」低下頭看著自己的腿，Newt因為癢想把腿縮回去，但Percival摸在上頭的手讓Newt不敢亂動，「Percival先生？」

　　獵人沒繼續回話，他看著那雙被月光照射的雙腿，細長嫩白——簡直比女人的腿還要美——Percival在發現自己的手已經快要滑到Newt的臀部前停下，他收回手，並且轉身躺正，「快睡吧，我明天還得早起。」

　　Newt覺得對方好像生氣了，但他不敢問為什麼，但Percival低沈的聲音讓他忍不住也閉上眼睛，睡不著的他胡思亂想著，他想到Theseus總是跟他說人類很邪惡，會為了金錢不擇手段等等的故事，這讓他忍不住打了個哆嗦，Newt偷偷睜開眼睛，確認Percival閉著眼躺在身邊才放心地又閉上眼——他就這樣戰戰兢兢地等到日出——確認第一道晨曦出現後，Newt小心翼翼起身，並且抱起一邊睡得很安穩的嗅嗅，悄悄離開小木屋。

 

　　Percival起床之後Newt已經不見了，而遺落在人魚床位的是一顆漂亮的薑黃色珍珠，Percival捏起珍珠微笑喃喃道：「還懂得留下謝禮啊？」他又端視那顆稀奇的珍珠一會兒之後將之收進口袋裡，這麼稀奇的薑黃色珍珠他得好好收著才行。

　　Percival接著給自己準備早餐，今天是他進城的採買的日子，所以他比平常都還快速解決早餐，在把碗盤隨便丟進水盆裡之後，Percival抓了大衣套上，接著他打開門——映入眼簾的是一臉慌張的Newt，前一晚給他穿上的衣服不知道跑哪去了，就在Percival的問題想要問出口的同時，Newt雙眼一閉就直接昏倒在他面前。

 

 

-TBC

 

喉，部長你要負責～～～～（造謠XDDD

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，這裡有一堆人魚私設，會雷的請小心XDrz  
> 再來，不要問我哥哥的武器是怎麼出現的wwwwwwww  
> 最後，把這篇當作可愛的甜餅吃你會比較咖燻～畢竟這裡都主打傻白甜啊！！！！

 

　　Newt睜開眼時被刺眼的陽光弄得睜不開眼睛，他低吟著用手遮住視線，同時翻身想要閃躲不太適應的光線，卻在碰上身後的溫度時瞬間嚇醒，意識到自己是被某個人類給抱著的Newt整個人彈起來，他的魚尾巴打出的浪花在下一秒就被海浪給帶走，在他還沒來得及逃走以前，熟悉的聲音先叫住他。

　　「Newt，冷靜，嘿……」

　　這讓Newt定神一看，同時放下心來，「噢，Percival……對了，我想起來了，我是去找你、」

　　Newt還沒來得及把話說完，另個聲音打斷了他，「Percival Graves！你為什麼抱著我弟弟！」

　　「Theseus？」Newt掙扎著從Percival的懷裡起身，他其實算是擱淺在淺灘上了，除了起身之外他沒辦法作任何動作，於是他直接讓自己的尾巴變成雙腿，「Percival沒傷害我，你別誤會，是我去找我的珍珠……呃。」

　　「你的珍珠？是這個嗎？」Percival把收在口袋裡的薑黃色珍珠拿出來，Newt看見珍珠的同時露出放心的微笑。

　　「真的太感謝你了，Percival。」接過珍珠，Newt把珍珠卡回去自己的耳環上，「沒有它我還真不知道該怎麼辦才好。」

　　「所以說，你這個混蛋偷了Newt的珍珠？」不分青紅皂白的Theseus一個震怒，他拿出三叉戟直接對著Percival，「我以為你值得信任，想不到你也跟其他人類一樣無可救藥。」

　　「Theseus！冷靜點！」把Percival擋在自己面前，Newt無奈又焦慮地解釋，「你真的誤會了，珍珠是我掉的，大概是因為我昨晚第一次在陸地上過夜，沒注意到所以就掉在Percival的床上了。」

　　Theseus聞言一臉鐵青，「初生珍珠不可能脫落，除非有人強行摘下。」

　　「肯定有例外吧？」其實還不懂為什麼哥哥如此執著這件事的Newt隨口接話，他現在止想要好好轉移Theseus的注意力，而剛暈過去的Newt其實因為現下以人形暴露在海面上而更加疲憊，「這顆珍珠不可能一直都在耳環上的不是嗎？」

　　「你真的知道你在說什麼嗎？」Theseus冷著臉收回三叉戟，同時把魚尾巴化成雙腿走上岸拉起Newt，「走，回家。」

　　「等等，我還沒跟Percival道謝——」Newt掙扎著，疲倦的身體抵不過哥哥的力氣，Newt最後轉頭看了在岸邊對他攤手聳肩的Percival，用唇型向對方道歉之後就隨著哥哥回到海底。

　　將腿變回魚尾巴的Newt回到海底後才發現原來自己剛剛幾乎快 _乾掉_ 了，被冰涼海水環抱的感覺如此舒服，Newt愉快地掙脫Theseus的手超前游回家，他跟父母打過招呼之後想回到自己房間，跟在後面進門的Theseus搶先一步叫住他，「Newt，你過來。」

　　「我跟你解釋過了，Theseus，Percival絕對沒有偷我的初生珍珠。」無奈地回答，Newt當然知道初生珍珠對一個人魚來說有多重要，這是認定配偶的證據，只有在認定另一半時，人魚才會把自己的第一顆珍珠交換出去——初生珍珠之所以特別，是因為它們擁有獨一無二的顏色，不同於一般潔白的珍珠，Newt的初生珍珠就是薑黃色的，而Theseus的初生珍珠是漂亮的豔紅色，「我只是不知道為什麼它會掉在Percival家。」

　　「我不管你為什麼昨天晚上會睡在Percival家。」Theseus快速地瞥了自己的父母一眼，確認他們兩個有在聽他們談話，「那顆珍珠不會隨便掉落，Newt，除非是——」

　　「Newtie找到配偶了？」母親的聲音打斷Theseus的話。

　　「什、什麼意思？」Newt被嚇到了，「媽咪，你剛剛說、」

　　「珍珠不會自己掉落，孩子。」溫柔地說著，母親游到Newt身邊愉悅地摸著Newt耳環上的珍珠，「看，我這麼剝它都沒掉下來，怎麼可能會隨便滑到別人的床上呢？」

　　「媽咪……我不知道這件事。」還在震驚之中的Newt看著自己的母親、父親，最後是臭著一張臉的哥哥，「而且，昨天是意外，我只是想要去找嗅嗅，我之前根本沒碰過人類——」

　　「不用緊張。」一直沒插話的父親說了，「你得相信命運，孩子，這就是命運。」

　　「去他媽的命運！」Theseus大叫，「不管，Percival才配不上！」

　　「也許這是海洋之母引導你去找那個叫做Percival的人類交易的原因，Theseus。」母親嚴厲又直接地糾正大兒子的情緒，「別忘了是你先跟Percival連上線的。」

　　「但是——」

　　「好了，讓Newt休息吧。」父親制止Theseus，「別再說了，你的弟弟看起來快累壞了。」

 

　　*

 

　　Percival第一次看到人魚快乾掉。

　　他在晚餐時忍不住回想著早上Newt昏倒在自己面前、雙腿變回尾巴的樣子，那就像是一隻擱淺上岸的可憐小魚，Percival當機立斷把Newt扛起往海邊衝，他甚至因為過程太匆忙而撥下Newt身上的一小塊鱗片。

　　即使回到岸邊，Newt還是快消失一樣地軟在他懷裡，身體甚至變得有點透明，Percival當下因為這個第一次那麼慌亂，他不斷用海水沾濕Newt的身體，直到對方醒來——現在想起來，Percival從來沒有這種為了一個人而擔心的經驗，總是獨來獨往的他對任何事情都不在意，Percival根本不知道為什麼自己會為一隻才見過幾次面的人魚這麼慌張。

　　思及此，Percival下意識往褲子口袋裡摸出自己隨手放進去的鱗片，那個鱗片是透明的午夜藍，但在光線的折射下又透著奇異的孔雀綠，這讓Percival覺得新奇，他就這麼把玩著手中的鱗片，直到聽見有人在呼喚自己的名字——獵人停下動作，但他卻無法因為這樣在安靜的屋子裡捕捉到剛剛的聲音，「是幻聽嗎？」Percival喃喃道，他把於鱗片塞回口袋裡繼續收拾東西，心不在焉地偶爾摸上口袋確認鱗片的位置，直到熄燈後，躺上床的Percival才又忍不住把鱗片拿出來。

　　鱗片像是珍珠一樣倒映著月光，Percival覺得一直聽見Newt喊自己的聲音，但每當他停下任何一個動作想要仔細捕捉那個微弱的聲線時，傳進耳裡的就只剩下樹林的沙沙聲。

　　輾轉一會兒的Percival低吼了一聲決定起身，反正他也被那個聲音擾得睡不著，不如就出去走走——這麼想著的Percival撈起大衣穿上之後就出門了，他沒有遲疑地往海邊走去；走出森林後Percival正巧看見從水面像海豚一樣跳出來的人魚，心裡面更確定剛剛聽到的那些聲音是年輕的人魚在惡作劇。

　　Percival走上前，他沒有驚動人魚，他欣賞著人魚在海上悠游的姿態，那漂亮的尾巴隨著溫柔的海浪畫出美麗的弧度，Percival自認不是個浪漫的人，但他卻對此著迷，光是看著Newt在海面上嬉戲的樣子就讓他忍不住更靠近海面，接著Newt唱起歌來，Percival對此驚訝著——他聽說只有雌性的人魚會唱歌，但沒想到Newt的歌聲也如此美麗。

　　事實上，Percival沒聽過人魚唱歌，對他來說Newt的歌聲就足以令他如癡如醉，此刻他就像是城堡裡的貴族，欣賞著美妙的歌舞；而比那些貴族更奢侈的是，他還有美好的月光及海浪聲當作背景，即使海風有點涼，Percival仍覺得非常值得。

　　「Percival？」停下動作的人魚游向岸邊，靠著礁石叫他，「你怎麼來了？」

　　對於Newt的詢問，Percival挑眉，他拿出口袋裡的鱗片，「不就是你把我叫來的嗎？」

　　Newt聞言有點害羞的樣子笑了，「你有聽到？」

　　「我可不是聾子。」一陣風吹起涼意，Percival縮了縮身子，朝Newt走靠近，海浪打上他的靴子，他應該要回到岸邊，但Newt趴在礁石上的樣子太可愛，使Percival忍不住靠近他，「你在誘騙我下海嗎？Newt。」

　　「我才沒有。」甩了甩魚尾巴，Newt侷促地瞥了下自己的手，然後又看向獵人，人魚小聲地問：「你喜歡我的歌聲嗎？」

　　「很棒啊。」Percival打從心裡這麼覺得，他又忍不住想要更靠近Newt，但打上來的海水已經弄濕他的腳踝了，這讓他再度停下，「雖然我沒聽過人魚唱歌，但你唱得很棒。」

　　「是嗎？」顯然很開心的Newt又用魚尾巴打出浪花，接著他爬上礁石背對Percival坐下。

　　不知道Newt要做什麼的Percival猶豫著該不該繼續往前，被月光照著的Newt看起來很美——Percival覺得自己一定是被迷惑了，他今晚不斷在心裡讚嘆著Newt，但管他的，他知道自己不能再繼續前進，他仍保有最後一絲警戒，於是在短暫的沈默後Percival開口，「只有你有紋身嗎？」

　　Newt轉頭，他頓了一下才開口，「你看到了什麼？」

　　「 _Artemis_ ？」Percival兩手一攤，他脫口而出心中的疑問，「你的愛人？」

　　Percival沒想到自己在問出這個問題後會如此失落——也許Newt有個人魚愛人，他如此可愛，也許早就有雌性被他吸引，他們會在一個月後的夏天交配（他的猜測），然後生個人魚寶寶——這些臆測在Percival親眼看見Newt盯著他幾秒後哭出來時煙消雲散， _人魚的眼淚會變成珍珠_ ，Percival看著Newt落下的那滴眼淚變成一顆渾圓美麗的珍珠時這麼想道，他不確定地問：「Newt？你還好嗎？」

 

*

 

　　Newt以為這一切都只是巧合——包括在Percival家掉了初生珍珠、對方輕易得到自己的鱗片、甚至聽見自己的呼喊這件事，最後一個是Newt的試探，他沒想過他的另一半會是人類，更沒想過他會愛上一個人類——直到Percival看見他腰上的紋身後，這些巧合瞬間成就Newt此生的另一半。

　　他的眼淚在Percival喊出他的真名時落下——每一個人魚的腰上都有一個只有母親及命中注定的配偶看得見的真名，有些人魚此生都遇不到可以看見他們真名的另一半，所以當真名被喚出時，人魚會落淚，為了他們自己，為了即將而來的愛情——Newt看著手中的翠綠色珍珠，又看了看有點擔心看著自己的Percival，他顫抖地回應對方，「我沒事。」

　　「那就好。」

　　人類顯然還不放心，但Newt不知道該怎麼解釋給對方聽，他猶豫了一陣，最後讓尾巴化成雙腿，Newt跳下礁石，有點艱難地走到岸上，他在Percival面前踉蹌了下，對方趕緊接住他，「嘿，你沒事吧？」

　　「我還不習慣用腿。」被抓著的Newt有點害羞，他感受到人類的溫度從皮膚傳遍全身—— _這是他的另一半_ ——這個念頭充滿在Newt的腦中，他看著Percival深邃的雙眼不自覺喃喃問道：「你願意吻我嗎？」

 

　　*

 

　　Percival回過神時，發現自己已經吻上Newt的嘴——冰涼、充滿鹹味的吻此時竟奇異地令他怦然心動，Percival覺得自己一定是被人魚蠱惑了，但Newt嚐起來如此 _甜美_ ，Percival甚至忍不住伸手碰上Newt的臉頰及腰，後者像是被嚇到的小鹿一樣顫抖了下，Percival趕緊放開他，「嚇到你了？」

　　「沒、沒有。」低下頭的Newt也許臉紅了，但背對月光的他藏起了他暈紅的臉頰。

　　Percival不禁伸手捧起Newt的臉，那雙眼因為充滿淚水而發亮，他低聲問著：「為什麼哭了？」

　　「因為你是我的配偶。」

　　「喔？」Percival湊上前，他的嘴唇輕輕碰上Newt的鼻尖，他帶著笑意開玩笑：「因為我睡了你嗎？」

　　沒想到人魚卻顫抖著聲音回他，「因為你擁有我的真名，Percival。」

　　「我是你的。」

　　「你願意 _擁有我_ 嗎？」

　　Newt的聲音聽起來像是懇求，Percival覺得對方看起來比森林裡的小野兔還可憐，所以他捧著Newt的臉又親了上去。

 

　　*

 

　　在月光的見證下，Newt把自己的初生珍珠獻給了Percival，並將翠綠色珍珠嵌到自己的耳環上。

　　「這樣我們就算結婚了？」

　　Percival的語氣聽起來太過愉悅，Newt覺得耳朵熱，他從來沒有這樣過，即使他不懂「結婚」的意義，他還是有一種他被調戲了的感覺，「你是我的配偶。」

　　「所以我們也會有人魚寶寶嗎？」

　　這個問題終於讓Newt受不了，他丟下Percival跑回海裡並將雙腿變回魚尾巴，「我要跟Theseus說你欺負我。」在回家之前Newt氣呼呼地說。

　　而敏銳的聽覺讓他捕捉到Percival好聽的笑聲，Newt因為這個而心跳加快、臉頰發熱——老天，這難道就是戀愛的感覺？

 

 

-TBC

 

下一章是肉！

大家情人節快樂wwww

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　從Newt換了耳環上的珍珠開始，Newt的母親開始教導他許多關於發熱、交配、生人魚寶寶的知識。

　　對這些事似懂非懂的Newt也就這麼乖巧地通通學起來了，但這可累壞了他，每次都要記住母親說的敏感點、接吻與撫摸技巧、交配的過程讓Newt吃不消，他甚至對於母親所說的抱持懷疑——發熱的時候怎麼可能還想要跟別人有任何接觸？

　　而這不但壓縮了他玩耍的時間，也壓縮了他跟Percival約會的時間——是的，約會，這是Percival告訴他的詞，他其實不太懂其中的意思，但他想，也許人類喜歡為每一個狀態取名字，所以他們兩個單獨待在海邊或Percival的家裡就叫做約會。

 

　　「我快累死了。」這天晚上來到Percival家跟Percival約會的Newt一坐下來就這麼抱怨，他已經很熟悉使用雙腿行走了，而這有一半都要歸功於Percival的耐心教導，「母親最近真的好嚴格喔。」

　　「她對你做了什麼？」從櫃子裡拿出一盒小甜餅，那是Percival早上特地繞去城裡幫Newt買的零嘴，Newt非常喜歡這個人類零食。

　　「她教我如何 _取悅_ 你。」Newt一邊嚼著小甜餅一邊說。

　　未料此話一出，Percival剛喝進嘴裡的水就直接噴出來，「你說什麼？」

　　「母親告訴我該如何 _取悅_ 你。」Newt一邊說著一邊放下手裡的盒子，他突然雙眼一亮，「對了，Percival！我們可以直接測試！」

　　「什、什麼？」完全跟不上人魚節奏的獵人繼續瞪大眼睛，眼前這個單純的人魚真的知道自己在說什麼嗎？

　　Newt把Percival的褲子脫掉，他低頭看著自己腿間的生殖器官，「母親說如果發熱，這裡就會腫起來，Percival的也會嗎？」

　　被問話的人這下什麼也說不出來了，Percival不想承認自己剛剛倒抽一口氣，也不想面對自己加速的心跳，還有那因為視覺衝擊而慢慢升高的體溫——Percival‧Gravel！你的自制力呢！獵人在內心為自己喊話，視線卻無法從眼前的人魚身上移開。

　　「Percival？」對溫度相當敏感的Newt困惑地望向體溫似乎升高的Percival，他走上前用額頭碰上對方的，Newt驚訝地說：「你在發熱耶！Percival，你想交配嗎？」

　　深吸一口氣，Percival告誡自己要冷靜，Newt可是什麼都不懂，他如果把Newt弄哭可能會有生命危險（總覺得Theseus在監視他），Percival勉強扯出一抹微笑，「不，我沒事。」

　　「真的嗎？」Newt困惑地偏過頭（這樣子該死的可愛，Percival想），他的視線從對方的臉移到胯下，Newt突然伸出手摸上Percival的胯間，「你明明就想交配！母親說想要交配的時候這裡會變硬！」

　　「老天——你別鬧了。」拉住Newt的手，Percival原想阻止對方繼續搗亂，但他真的忍不住，於是在兩人距離拉開以前他吻上Newt的嘴，「Newt，我不想嚇到你，也許你該給我一點私人空間。」

　　「但你是我的配偶。」Newt感受到Percival的焦慮，他放輕聲音說：「我會生你的寶寶。」

　　Percival看著Newt認真的雙眼，他想了一下決定換一個方式問，「那，你知道該怎麼生寶寶嗎？」

　　「我知道！」Newt眼睛一亮，他興奮地坐回床邊並讓雙腿變回尾巴，接著他拱起尾巴並彎腰掀開髖骨下方十公分處的鱗片，那裡藏著萎軟的生殖器，Newt將之撥開之後露出了一個小洞，他伸手碰上那裡並告訴Percival，「如果我們要交配，你就要變硬然後放進來。」

　　 _老天_ 。Percival不知道自己有沒有這麼喊出聲，但他除了呼喊上天之外說不出其他話——怎麼有人能用這麼單純的語氣與眼神說出這種充滿挑逗意味的話？

　　Percival還沒想到該怎麼反應，Newt就先動了動尾巴，「你要摸摸看嗎？」

　　他一定 _全勃_ 了，Percival抹抹臉，他想拒絕，但Newt的邀請太誘人——於是他走上前，一邊告訴自己這是很健康的器官教學，一邊忍住直接把對方撲倒的衝動，Percival的手指碰上那又軟又濕的地方時，Newt的尾巴突然激烈地拍動兩下，Percival以為是自己手上的繭弄痛Newt了，他急忙道歉，「我弄傷你了嗎？Newt？我很抱歉、」

　　「好怪喔。」Newt低著頭，他的臉頰突然熱了起來，他喃喃地問道：「為什麼Percival碰上來就像是觸電一樣呢？」

　　「呃——因為你缺少水嗎？」胡亂說出一個理由，Percival不確定自己是否在思考，他看著Newt抬起頭、紅著臉仰望他的樣子Percival不確定地喊道，「Newt？」

　　「母親說我也快到第一次發熱的年紀了。」Newt輕輕說道，他覺得胸口的騷動及身體的溫度陌生又難受，但一切都還在可以忍受的範圍，「也許是因為我遇到了你，Percival。」

　　「那，如果你發熱——等等。」Percival佩服自己竟然可以在混亂中找到一個矛盾，「你是 _雄性_ ，但你可以生寶寶？」

　　「可以啊。」一臉理所當然地點點頭，Newt把覆蓋在生殖器官上的鱗片整理好，他不知道為什麼突然覺得有些害羞，「雄性當然可以生寶寶，但是受孕機率比較低，也就是說我不一定能夠第一次就幫你生寶寶——你 _想要_ 寶寶嗎？」

　　 _廢話，當然想_ 。Percival用力深吸一口氣，他又去給自己裝一杯水，並試圖藉由這件事轉移注意力，「你發熱的時候，我是說，我要怎麼知道你開始發熱了？」

　　好吧，他關心的焦點根本無法從人魚發情這件事轉移到其他地方。

　　「不知道耶。」Newt再度把尾巴變回了雙腿，他在穿褲子的時候注意到Percival的視線，Newt停下動作，「我做錯了嗎？」

　　「不。」Percival收回視線繼續喝水，該死，Percival你不能像個變態一樣盯著別人穿褲子，「你做得很好。」

　　Newt放心地繼續動作，接著他們開始閒聊關於生活及Percival進城後遇到的趣事，Newt對這些相當有興趣，他不止一次向Percival提出想要一起去市集的要求，但後者總覺得這太危險了，「要是你被拐走怎麼辦？」

　　「拐走是什麼意思？」

　　「就是——可能有些人覺得你很可愛，然後就拿小甜餅騙你跟他走。」根本不知道自己在解釋什麼的Percival覺得自己像個笨蛋，他根本是在說他自己？

　　「噢，你是說壞女巫嗎？」似懂非懂地聯想，Newt難得皺眉，「那拐走真是一件可怕的事。」

　　「對，」總之很滿意Newt對於城裡的嚮往降低許多的Percival說，「況且你可能隨時會發熱，這很危險。」

　　「但是我有你。」Newt愉悅地回答，他似乎很擅長隨時把煩惱拋到腦後，「有你在我就不怕發熱了。」

　　「是。」Percival抹抹臉，他好不容易才稍稍轉移注意力，為什麼又自己繞回原點，「我想我能幫助你。」

　　這是Percival覺得最漫長的一次 _約會_ 。

 

　　*

 

_「_ _Percival_ _，我想要——我好熱，我發熱了嗎？_ _Percival……Percy……_ _」_

　　因為讓人臉紅心跳（可稱之為春夢）的夢境而醒來的Percival發現自己竟然為夢中衝著自己晃動尾巴的Newt而勃起了。他把臉埋進雙手中，坐起半晌決定出去吹冷風讓自己冷靜之前，Percival感覺到被自己掛在胸前的薑黃色珍珠竟奇妙地發燙著，他下意識想到Newt。

　　內心一陣慌亂的Percival連大衣都忘記帶就直接往海邊奔去，他穿過森林之後很快來到岸邊，只有海浪拍打聲的海面上沒有Newt的蹤影，Percival只好朝著海上大喊：　「Newt——！」

　　與往常不同，沒有人回應Percival的呼喊，但掛在他胸前的珍珠卻越發滾燙，深怕是對方遇到危險的Percival焦急地往淺灘奔去，他知道Newt有個窩，但是他不知道在哪裡，Newt肯定忘了有告訴他這件事的必要；Percival只得依循著直覺前往幾個Newt最常待的地方。直到最後，他聽見了夾雜在海浪聲中，那微弱的喘息聲。

　　Percival在礁石之間找到他的人魚——Newt癱軟在石塊堆起的窩裡，長長的尾巴因為難耐而不斷扭動著，Percival透過微弱的月光看見Newt的性器充血而撐開鱗片露出的樣子， _老天，這太火辣了_ ，Percival覺得一陣暈眩，他小心地上前，「Newt？」

　　人魚聽見聲音後瞇起眼，他在確認來人之後委屈地哭出來，「Percy，幫幫我，好熱好難受，Percy、Percy——」

　　似乎是因為Percival而更加激動的Newt用強而有力的尾巴拍打著海水，似乎是想藉由冰涼的海水降低身體的熱度，但效果顯然不彰；Percival摸索著來到Newt身邊，他不太確定該怎麼做，畢竟Newt可是人魚，「Newt，我該怎麼、」

　　「摸我。」Newt哽咽著，「母親說我身上有 _敏感點_ ，但是我不知道那是什麼，她說你會知道，Percy，拜託你——」

　　Percival小心地摸上Newt的臉，他的人魚像是小動物一樣蹭著他，Newt甚至受不了地抱上Percival的肩膀，這是他們第一個火辣的吻，焦慮的Newt很快學會怎麼樣挑逗Percival的神經——他甚至開始脫起Percival的衣服。

　　一邊讓Newt幫自己把衣服脫掉，Percival動作的同時盡力維持兩人的吻，他的手從Newt滑嫩的肩膀往下摸到腰側及被鱗片包覆的臀部——他終於能夠知道那看起來渾圓結實的臀部是什麼樣的觸感，Newt的鱗片摸起來一點也不刺手，這讓Percival感到訝異；因為兩人的距離，Percival可以感受到懷裡的人有著比平時還要高的體溫，而他也是。明明應該是濕涼的空間，卻因為他們兩個的情慾而悶熱不已。

　　Percival順勢抬腳一跨讓自己趴到Newt的身上，他的嘴好不容易離開對方的，接著他試探卻留戀地往下緩緩親吻Newt的身體——下巴、脖子、鎖骨、胸口，Percival想了一下便張口含住Newt總是裸露在外的粉紅色乳粒，後者敏感地抽氣，並拱起身體，Percival見狀又輕輕地在上頭舔了下。

　　「唔啊——好怪，Percy、好奇怪。」瞇著眼扭動身體的Newt從沒感受過這個，他想要男人停下，卻又因為對方停下而失望，他的身體因為這個而更熱了，「為什麼......嗚。」

　　「這個是 _敏感點_ 。」Percival一邊吻著Newt的胸口一邊說，他伸手碰上另一邊並輕輕地捏了下，Newt的尾巴彈了一下，尾鰭直接掃上他的背部，Percival因此噴出笑意，他繼續往下親吻Newt的身體，「敏感點會讓你更熱，對嗎？」

　　Newt只能胡亂點點頭，然後拱起身體讓自己更貼近Percival，他感受到對方的褲子還在身上時難過地嗚咽，「Percival——我想要感受你。」

　　聞言迅速解開褲頭並踢掉褲子的Percival在完成任務後低頭親吻Newt的嘴，他的手沿著漂亮的肌肉線條來到腰部，皮膚與魚鱗的交界是相當敏感的地方，他在Newt顫抖的時候往下退，並舔吻缺了一個魚鱗的地方。

　　Newt唉叫了一聲，他開始感覺到有什麼東西從體內湧出——他 _變濕_ 了，Newt想起母親說的，發熱之後他會開始變濕，為了能夠迎接Percival——母親說的沒錯，他現在很急切地想要Percival，Newt一邊想著，一邊伸手抓上對方的背部，並且拱起尾巴蹭著男人的身體，「Percy，放進來，你必須放進來對嗎？」

　　這樣的催促讓獵人咒罵一聲，他固定住Newt折騰人的腰部，然後用自己的勃起蹭過Newt探出頭的性器，後者焦急地粗喘一聲，並自己移動尾巴增加兩人磨蹭的頻率；Percival忍不住伸手握住Newt可愛的陰莖，他用拇指磨過頂端，Newt拔高聲音大叫，Percival馬上停下動作，他以為他弄疼Newt了，未料對方竟帶著哭腔告訴他：「繼續，我想要這個，Percy，幫幫我。」

　　這個可愛的求饒再度讓Percival咒罵髒話，他加快擼動的速度，受不了的Newt因為Percival的動作而扭得更激動，後者沒有理會對方的掙扎，他在覺得人魚要高潮前碰上性器之下的穴口，Newt尖叫一聲後直接在Percival手裡高潮。

　　因為射精而全身顫抖的Newt斷斷續續地發出輕哼，Percival在這時將手指插入Newt的軟穴中，人魚失控地捲起尾巴，尾鰭柔軟地在Percival的背上搧呀搧，濕軟的肉穴緊緊吸咬著Percival的手指，Newt的手無措地朝Percival的方向伸手，後者握住人魚的手之後緩緩進出移動著被包裹著的手指，「嘿，Newt，親愛的，放鬆。」

　　「嗚。」咬著下唇的Newt腦子熱烘烘的，他剛嚐過高潮的滋味，身體卻承受了在那之後的強烈空虛感，Newt難過得掉出眼淚，一顆顆珍珠從眼角落下，他的手緊緊抓著Percival的，「Percy……快點——好難受。」

　　「該死，你得放鬆。」這麼說道的Percival知道對方根本聽不進自己所說的，他稍稍曲起在Newt身體裡的手指並且緩緩移動位置，Newt突然倒抽一口氣的反應讓Percival找到了對方體內的敏感點，不斷刺激那處的Percival感覺到Newt因為快感而逐漸放鬆肌肉，幾下之後他退出手指，並在Newt困惑地擺動尾巴時一次插入兩根手指——這次Newt並沒有尖叫，他發出了滿足的呼嚕，Percival在鬆了一口氣的同時覺得自己更硬了，他加快擴張的動作，在確認Newt尚未被進入過的地方足夠柔軟後，Percival抽回手，並用自己的性器蹭著那沾滿透明體液的穴口。

　　「嗚，想要——Percival…… _佔有_ 我。」Newt迷情意亂地說道，他稍稍施力拉下牽著他的手，並放在嘴邊討好地親吻，「佔有我，Percy。」

　　Percival又喊了一聲“老天”，他扶著自己的陰莖將龜頭塞進去——Newt的尾巴因為這樣而不安分地晃動著，濕軟的肉穴加上Newt的動作反而幫助Percival又多進入了一些；他緩緩往前推進，直到把自己全數送入Newt體內——人魚的尾巴在這個時候像是被釘住一樣地挺直，Newt無聲地喝氣著，皺起的臉不知道是難過還是沈浸，Percival有點擔心地摸摸對方的臉，「嘿，Newt？你還好嗎？」

　　「抱、抱抱我。」Newt艱難地吐出這句話，他衝著他的配偶伸手，並在Percival壓低身體的時候環上對方的脖子，Newt用鼻子蹭著對方的耳朵，啞著聲音顫抖地表示：「你可以動動，Percy，我可以，我想我準備好了。」

　　偏過頭親吻Newt的臉頰，Percival緩緩挺腰抽插，他聽著Newt在耳邊的無聲抽氣覺得興奮，在對方的默許之下，Percival加快了進出的速度。

　　Newt的身體分泌出更多體液支持著Percival的動作，他們交合的聲音在Newt的窩裡淫糜地迴盪著，被填滿、撐開的感覺讓Newt受不了地緊閉雙眼。Percival見狀緩下動作，他再度啄吻Newt的嘴，「難受嗎？」

　　Newt搖搖頭，他很快因為Percival停下而難耐地抓著對方的背，並不斷扭動身體，「繼續……Percy，我想要——」

　　「 _仁慈的路易斯啊_ 。」Percival深吸一口氣，他按住Newt亂動的腰，重新開始頂弄的動作。

　　漸漸習慣被Percival的Newt順著頻率哼聲，他放開抱住Percival的手往下摸上自己再度充血的性器，尾巴興奮又難耐地不斷打捲，Newt蹭著Percival的臉頰，「Percy，這裡好熱，難受。」

　　撐起身體握住Newt的手，他用帶繭的拇指擦過敏感的前端，Newt立刻縮緊身體，這連帶讓包裹Percival的軟肉緊緊一吸，Percival粗喘了聲，「別搗亂，Newtie。」

　　「嗚。」不知道自己還想要什麼的人魚拱起身體，他的尾巴又開始不受控制擺動，他細細地呻吟著、催促著，Percival溫柔的動作已經無法滿足他，Newt順著本能跟著人類的動作挺腰——他很快發現這可以使Percival進得更深，當男人的龜頭擦過更深處的敏感點時，Newt發出了舒服的綿長低哼，他睜開眼軟軟地告訴Percivla：「那裡，就是那裡，Percy，你碰碰那裡。」

　　Percival只覺得眼前的小傢伙簡直不知好歹，他努力地想要溫柔，以免嚇到未經人事的Newt，結果反倒是自己顧慮太多了？Percival懲罰地用鼻尖碰上Newt的耳鰭，後者馬上敏感地叫出聲，並可憐地求饒，「別，好癢，Percy……嗚。」

　　輕笑一聲，Percival又故意舔上耳鰭，Newt因此而全身緊繃，Percival手裡的性器竟流出了濁白，沒料到這個的Percival一下一下地幫Newt手活，他帶著歉意地吻上Newt微啟喘氣的嘴角，「Newt，還好嗎？」

　　噘嘴瞥了Percival一眼，順過氣來的Newt扭了下身體，那讓他清楚地感覺到兩人相連的地方，Newt捲起尾巴推著Percival的背，他啞著聲音告訴Percival，「你要進得更裡面一點，母親說要進到最裡面才有辦法生寶寶。」

　　「最裡面？」挑眉，Percival趴到Newt身上且不客氣地挺腰——在沒有壓抑力道的狀況下，他確實進到了最 _深處_ ，Newt瞬間的收縮讓Percival差點射精，「操，你是說這個嗎？」

　　「對、對——也許吧。」繼續用尾巴推著Percival的背，Newt的無法控制地顫抖著，「繼續，Percy，繼續。」

　　這下完全不客氣直接往深處頂上的Percival也進入了失序的狀態，他皺眉且全身緊繃，每一次他要退出，Newt的身體就好像在阻止他一樣，再加上Newt推著他的尾巴，偶爾搧到肩膀上的尾鰭刺激著Percival——他有點惱怒，於是他輕打上Newt的腰部，後者卻激動地整個人彈了一下，並且不斷哭喊，「Percival、Percival、Percival……」

　　「Newt、Newt、Newt。」學著對方，Percival快高潮了，他退到一半之後重重一挺（Newt真的夾得太緊，他自己也訝異自己竟然能撐到這時），Percival終於在Newt體內射精，他低下頭貼上對方的嘴唇時忍不住低聲呼喊：「Artemis。」

　　Newt聽見自己的真名時喘著氣哭了出來，Percival本想安慰他，但從人魚眼角掉落下來的珍珠太美麗，Percival伸手接住了那顆珍珠。

　　好不容易放鬆了的Newt慶幸自己的身體不再發熱，他的性器也恢復平時的樣子，唯獨腹部有點脹，Newt疲倦地睜開眼看向自己的腹部，Percival正好這時候碰上那裡，他們對上眼後Percival問，「你的肚子有點鼓起來了，這是正常的嗎？」

　　「不知道。」Newt坐起身體，他在感覺到Percival退出身體時低哼了聲，隨著後者的動作，濁白的精液緩緩流出，Newt看了之後偏過頭說：「也許等流出去之後就會消掉了吧。」

　　Percival聞言則是認真考慮著自己是不是應該好好堵住對方的穴口。

 

　　事後，Percival在感覺到背上的刺痛時請Newt幫他看下是否有受傷，Newt紅著臉告訴他上頭都是尾巴搧到的痕跡，「我很抱歉，Percy，我沒辦法控制我自己。」

　　「別在意。」Percival揉揉對方的頭髮，「幾天之後就會好的。」

　　「我可以幫你。」Newt自告奮勇地說，他讓Percival背對自己，然後湊上前舔上那些傷口。

　　感覺到Newt在舔自己的Percival深吸一口氣，「你在做什麼呢，Artemis？」

　　「幫你治療。」聽見自己的真名時，Newt感覺到甜蜜，他忍不住由後往前抱住Percival，「感覺好多了嗎？」

　　Percival只覺得自己好像又開始心癢難耐了。

 

　　*

 

　　Theseus得知自己的弟弟完全被吃乾抹淨時簡直氣炸了，「我完全沒有同意你可以碰Newtie！」生氣的Theseus甚至掀起了一個大浪，害得森林差點淹大水，他的父母生氣地將他抓回去（還向Percival道歉，因為弄壞了Percival的木船）。

　　Percival與Newt恢復了之前的約會模式，但Percival一直很好奇為什麼Newt沒有生寶寶，在後者一臉天真無邪回答：「應該是因為你射進來的液體都流光了吧。」之後，Percival決定哪天跟岳母好好聊聊比較實在。

 

 

 

 

-Fin.

 

 

「我昨天還跟Artemis一起吃晚餐呢。」

面對Percival的炫耀，Theseus恨得牙癢癢的，因為不知道Newt真名的他，連聽見發音也無法辨識及模仿從Percival口中溜出的那個字。

可惡！天殺的Percival‧Graves！

 

-  
  


終於寫完啦！！！！！！！！！

媽咪太天真我寫得好開心（咦）然後部長已經變癡漢我完全救不了（ㄍ

第一次寫人魚撲累希望大家吃肉就好的以上（逃）

 

 

 


End file.
